Naruto's High School Adventure
by Darkness Or Lightness
Summary: Naruto going to school. Enough said.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto's High Schools Adventure**

**Don't****blame me if this story is crappy because I just started. Any ways this will be a Naruto x Yugito fic I might also add fu to this story still debating. I like this couple so if you complain it'll be either ignored or I won't even read i don't care what you guys think. So on with the story. I forgot to mention this in the story but the rookies 12 except for Naruto are 15. Naruto and Yugito are 16.**

It was 7 a.m. in the morning where our favorite knuckle head was sleeping peacefully without a care in the world until BANG a platinum blonde hair teen slammed his door to wake him up. Said girl had long platinum hair that was tied up in bandages that reached past her waist. She also had a purple shirt and blackish bluish pants with a pair of purple finger less gloves.

The girls name was Yugito. (she has somewhere around c-cups or d-cups). The reason she was there to begin with was to wake up her 'friend' as she keeps telling it to herself. So any ways the spiky haired woke up jumped up two feet in the air and landed on the floor where his orange bed sheets lay next to him. He rubbed the back of his head and asked " Yugito-chan what are you doing here so early?" Yugito only huffed and said "I'm not early you just overslept... again." Naruto then looks at the clock and it read 7:15.

"Shit I'm late!" he cried out loud. He asked Yugito "Um not to be mean... but can you get out for a bit so i can change." Yugito just stared at him then she left closing the door behind her.

Naruto then starts to look for his clothes. he starts to panic when he suddenly remembers where they were. He goes to his closet and pulls out his orange vest with a black and blue swirl on it. He then pulls out black pants. Then he starts to look for his finger less gloves which are blue. He goes into the bathroom to take a shower and other stuff that needs to be done in the bathroom. He comes out fifteen minutes later and sees Yugito making him breakfast along with herself. Naruto asks "So where is everyone at?" Yugito replies "They said they had important business though your mother looked like she was upset about something and muttered something along the lines of 'damn son of mine losing his virginity at an early age' care to explain what she meant by that Naruto?" She finished with a dark aura surrounding her.

Meanwhile, Naruto was cursing his parents for saying that a little too loud for Yugito to hear. Naruto decided to change the subject by saying "Is there anything that I need to know before we go to school like um... an event?" Yugito replies "Yes this year since were both juniors about to be seniors there is a basketball game that will be played between students and teacher." Naruto then asks "How many people per each team?" Yugito replies "About 12 or was it 13 I don't remember. You going to enter aren't you." Naruto just chuckles nervously while rubbing the back of his head.

Naruto then replies "oh come on Yugito you've seen me play in the championship with Sasuke, Shikamaru, Kiba, Lee, Neji, and Chouji. I mean we were the only ones that went undefeated with Shikamaru's smartness my unpredictability, Kiba's able to pass to anyone, Neji with seeing where to pass the ball to, Lee's speed, Sasuke who's able to jump over anyone and able to intercept anyone's passes, and Chouji's strength to throw the ball really far and fast as well i think it will be a bit of a one-sided battle don't you think so Yugito?" Yugito just replies with a frown "Don't get to cocky Naruto." Naruto replies with a smirk "I won't Yugito-chan." Yugito just blushes at the smirk and the added affection of chan.

They both look at the clock at the same time and it read 8:05. They both yelled out "SHIT!" They eat their breakfast fast and ran to Naruto's car. It was a Ferrari 2013 with Naruto's choice of color black with red and orange flames in the sides. Naruto hurries up then drives at a mile of 150 mph to get to school. But sadly they won't make it in time because of one thing to do. They forgot to buckle their seat belts and the since they were going past the speed limit they were soon pulled over by the cops. The police man said "Do you know that you were passing the speed limits sir?"

Naruto replies "Yes but were both in a hurry to get to school." Police #1 said I'm sorry sir but may i see your license?" Naruto then replies" Sure hang on for a bit." Naruto pulls out his wallet with his driver's license. Police #2 looks at the license and nods to #1. Police #2 then says "Alright you may continue on but before you go may I ask where you guys are going?" Yugito replies" To school."

All four of them looks at their watch Yugito just lean to Naruto's shoulder to see Naruto's watch, it also caused Naruto to blush since she was close. The time read 8:20 where Naruto just says "Were both late."

NA:

**That ends Chapter 1 Hope you guys like it and I forgot to mention this but Naruto's Parents are alive. I'm still debating if i should also include Yugito's parents alive or OC parents. Oh before I go I may as well say this i may be back in a week or in two not sure but i will try to get back here in a week if not ill see you guys in two Bye.** :)

**D. O. L.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto's High Schools Adventure**

**This is the second chapter of Naruto's High School Adventure. I will update frequently or as much as possible. Oh and all flames will be ignored my English may not be the best in the world but hey at least I'm trying. Oh and please R&R I'm not going to force people to Review just want some ideas. Ah also before I forget they will be wearing Naruto shippuden clothes just because I don't know how to describe them.**

**Also Yugito and the rest of the girls are on the gymnastic team.**

**Chapter 2 **

**How is school?**

Once Naruto and Yugito got to School they were assaulted by their 'friends' (cough fan girls, fan boys' cough). They tried to ignore them like they weren't there. Alas one boy got too cocky and tried to drag Yugito away from Naruto. However, Yugito had other plans she twisted her arm out of his grip and punched the boy straight in the face making him bleed. Yugito then kicked him in the stomach once he was down. The rest of their fan clubs just backed away from Yugito since they knew the hard way that if she is pissed real bad to run the fuck away from her and keep running while hoping that a random someone got in her way to cool her off. (Cough Naruto cough).

Getting back on topic. Yugito and Naruto ran towards their fist period class. They made it to their class. Although the teacher is always half an hour late so they spared 5 minutes or they thought so. Once they entered the classroom they saw a substitute and they paled at who it was. She had purple hair tied into a pineapple way. She was wearing a fishnet shirt and pantyhose. She was wearing a trench coat that barely covered her breasts. She was also wearing a short skirt that reached up to her thighs. And she looked really annoyed at whoever interrupted her in her little torch- teaching her class about how the knives are used. Which is illegal in school but hey she doesn't give a fuck or two. She was about to scream at them until she noticed that it was her last two students.

"So are you guys done doing the deed and just got to class after a quick rump in the bed?" said Anko. Yugito and Naruto blushed at what she said and they both stuttered out "We were late because the police stopped us from going to school an-." She didn't get to finish her sentence as Anko interrupted her mid sentence "SO let me guess you decided to have a round or two while he was driving while he was also trying to please you damn brat you must be talented." Naruto and Yugito just blushes more and decided to go too their assigned seats which by the way are next to each other. Anko said "Don't worry you'll be able to walk again in a week Yugito." Yugito and Naruto stumbled while trying to get to their seats.

As class continued all the way till 4th period was over. The bell rang signifying that class was over and it was time for lunch. Naruto and Yugito both met up at a bench with their respected meals. They sat next to each other. Yugito has a tuna fish sandwich while Naruto has three cups of instant ramen. They ate in peace until their friends showed up and sat down next to them. On Naruto's right was his best friend Sasuke, Rock Lee, Kiba, Chouji, lazy as- I mean Shikamaru, Shino, and Neji. On Naruto's left is his secret love Yugito, Hinata, Sakura, Ino, Fu, Tenten, and Shion. The boys started to talk about the basketball event while the girls were talking about what they should perform in the gymnastic team. The bell rang signifying that lunch was over so they went their separate ways except for Naruto and Yugito who shared the same classes. Once school was over Naruto and Yugito went to the most popular hang out ever the akimichi BBQ place since it sold ramen and BBQ meat. They waited for their friends to show up in the place. While a waitress was currently taking their order. They ordered for a glass of water. They started to chat with each other about their days and other stuff. Finally when they were about to kiss since they were so close to each others faces that they didn't know when they started to get closer to each others faces. When a flash of light went off they quickly threw a glare at the person who decided to interrupt them while in Yugito's mind it was '_So damn close damn you Kiba.' _Naruto's mind went like this '_Fuck you Kiba I am so pranking you for the rest of the day tomorrow. _The culprit who took the photo was Kiba of course since he wanted to have blackmail material but when he saw the looks he was receiving he knew he may not live long so he did what every guy did he started to chuckle then back away slowly.

Naruto and Yugito noticed it and slowly started to move forward then Kiba ran out the restaurant. Naruto and Yugito chased after him after paying for their drinks of course. Luckily for Kiba he ran into Sasuke, Shino, Ino, Lee, Sakura, Shion, Fu, Chouji, Neji, Tenten, Hinata, and Shikamaru. Naruto and Yugito still kept running but stopped once they saw Kiba run behind Sasuke and the rest having a hopeful look that will they will help them sadly since Yugito was their with a pissed off look on her face and an equal Naruto they knew that that was their last chance of hope. So they did the smart thing they stepped away from Kiba and went into the restaurant while praying that Kiba will live. When they went in Kiba yelled out "TRAITORS!" Hinata just turned around and said "We're not traitors we're just being smart since you pissed off Naruto you're only hope who can stop Yugito on a rampage and Yugito so basically you're screwed. Bye I hope you live to see tomorrow."

Kiba started to back away again and said "Now guys lets talk this out like normal teenagers. Wait where did you get that bat Yugito. Naruto where did you get that taser. What are you doi- ACK." Kiba went down with the shot of a taser that had enough power to bring you down to your knees. Yugito walked up to Kiba with the bat and lets just saw they were taking out their anger and left Kiba bleeding a lot with two black eyes a tattoo that said don't interrupt us again. They both didn't know why but they felt very protective of each other. Naruto turned around and left a note on Kiba's that read 'PERVERT' so when women or teenage girls saw this they punched him or kicked him in the groin. Naruto went to walk back to catch up with Yugito so he could talk to her in private about something. Naruto called out to Yugito and she turned around to wait for him. He ran up to Yugito with a blush on his face and said "Can I talk to you in private for a bit in private?" She replied "Sure" with a blush on her own face.

**N/A: That ends chapter 2 of Naruto's High School Adventure. So Please R&R and leave some ideas also I might add Fu into the pair since I am a fan of them.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto's High Schools Adventure**

**Chapter 3**

**A Challenge?**

** Ok I was extremely bored since I don't go to work with my dad so I decided to update this chapter now. I forgot to mention this last chapter they don't carry around weapons just the clothes. Also I would like to thank aaronvang69 Thank you sooooo much you are my first reviewer and yes it will be a threesome. So now it is a three-way love way. Hope you enjoy especially you aaronvang69.**

**After taking Yugito around to the corner Naruto was currently thinking '****_How am I going to tell her that I love her?'_**** Yugito was just blushing since they stopped walking. Naruto led her to a cherry blossom tree that was already there and let go of Yugito's hand. What they didn't know was that a certain green haired teenager girl was following them. Naruto turned around and started to stutter "Um Yugito I know that Ah Um I really like-ACK "he didn't get to finish the sentence when the green haired girl fell on him ruining the moment. Speaking about the green haired she said "Ow I fell on my ass. Damn that hurt wait it doesn't hurt so why the ground is soft isn't it supposed to be hard?" She looks under her and sees her secret crush that was currently knocked out. Yugito was currently pissed that her best friend was on her man. Yugito thought '****_The bitch is going to die nice and slow.' _**** Fu got up and poked Naruto with a stick. Yugito sweat dropped at that currently forgetting about the anger she held. Fu said "He's dead see he's not moving." And to prove her point she poked him in the back hard which caused Naruto to jump up and yell "OUCH THAT REALLY HURTS." Yugito just laughs at that and was thinking if she should wake up Naruto that way from now on.**

** Naruto just says "Who fell on me?" Fu just whistles innocently and says "I don't know." Naruto blinks once…. Twice…. and thrice and points at her saying "Where did you come from?" Fu replies with "Oh I went up that tree to hear you guys talking an–"she didn't get to finish her sentence when Naruto yelled out "You were spying on us?" Fu replied with an innocent look "It's not called spying. I was just hearing in your conversation without your guys' permission." Naruto and Yugito just sweat dropped. "Naruto what were you going to say?" Yugito said trying to hurry it up so she can finally be with her Naruto. Naruto just asked "What oh wait I remember I was going to ask you out on a dat-"He was interrupted by Fu who wasn't going to lose to Yugito and said "Naruto can I go with you guys on this date?" Yugito sent a glare at Fu and said "You do know that a date is for a couple right?" **

** Fu replied with a smirk "Oh so you're not going?" Yugito was currently glaring at the girl. Naruto replies "Um no offence Fu but I was hoping it would be just me and Yugito. No hard feelings?" Fu used her secret attack and started to fake cry. Yugito knowing her idea was currently looking at Naruto and seeing that his weakness was one of his precious people crying was breaking him apart little by little until he finally said "Fine you can come with us it will be a three-way date ok." Fu was currently cheering and held the 'V' for victory. Naruto felt like he had been played but got over it fast. **

** He looked at Yugito and said "You ok with that Yugito-Chan?" She replied with a huff and walked away. Naruto's current thought '****_I'm taking out two smoking hot babes damn I must be the luckiest guy in the world. What can go wrong?'._**** He forgot to mention one thing to the girls he'll be dating. "Yugito I'll pick you up tonight at 7 o'clock ok!?" Naruto then left to get ready for the date. Yugito didn't turn around she just kept on walking but she was thinking '****_How can I tell him that I love him do I have to kiss him but what if Fu kisses him first argh why is love so hard to figure out.' _****When she heard the yell she knew that she needed to buy a dress and fast since it was 6:30 so she had an hour and thirty minutes left. Fu was thinking of ways for Naruto to love both her and Yugito. So Fu sped up to Yugito and grabbed her hand and went to her house. Yugito didn't get a chance to protest or tell her to let go of her because she was already at Fu's house.**

** Fu's Home**

** Fu's home was actually normal except that she had plants almost in every corner. They went into Fu's bedroom. Fu's bed has a green blanket with her pillow being green. Her walls were green as well. Her closet was next to her bathroom which was where she could just stand up and go straight to get into her bathroom. Yugito's thought ****_'too much green I feel like I'm going to faint.' _****Fu interrupted her thoughts by saying "Do you love Naruto-Kun?" **

** Yugito stared at her and stuttered out "Yes." She cursed herself for looking weak in the enemy's eyes. Fu replied "I love Naruto as well I've loved him ever since we met. He helped me a lot." Yugito decided to say a word but Fu interrupted her by continuing "He helped because I felt so lonely since I had no friends until he came into my life I was a loner for so long no one to talk to, no one to share my feelings or even gossip with but then he came up to me and introduced himself along with you. I felt so happy that I could've died happily for him. I decided then and there that I will try and pay him back but I couldn't because I started to fall in love with him." Yugito just stared at Fu and realized that they both had similar pasts. Yugito decided to speak and said "Fu, you and I share the same pain I but just because we share the same pain doesn't mean I'll hand him over to you." Fu replied with a smirk "Then how about a little challenge?" Yugito replied "What sort of challenge?" **

** Fu said "How about this we both have till the end of the school year and he has to choose between us. Sounds fair?" Yugito replied "Yes it sounds far. So he's free game till the end of the school year?" Fu replied with a "Yes."**

**A/N: That ends chapter 3 and a really big thanks to aaronvang69 for supporting my idea of a three-way love way and for pointing out the errors I made. The reason I updated this chapter is because I am going to be extremely busy tomorrow and won't be back till 8 or 9 P.M. R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto's High Schools Adventure**

**Chapter 4**

**Well I'm going to make this chapter small since I will be busy for today as well and wont be back till 6 P.M. which sucks. Anyway I didn't get to post a chapter yesterday because I was at a party that lasted until 12 in the middle of the night. So yea leave me reviews on your ideas because I am about to get a writer's block.**

Yugito got ready for her date with Naruto and was currently thinking of ways to get Naruto to be alone with her. She could just ask Naruto but then Fu would want to listen in. Yugito thought '_What if I told Naruto that Fu was sick and wouldn't join us today?' _But then she'll bad. However she remembered that this was a challenge to win Naruto's heart and there weren't any rules.

7 P.M.

Naruto arrived at Yugito's apartment and knocked on her door. It took a while but eventually Yugito opened up. What she was wearing was a short black skirt that reached up to her thighs, a purple tank top with a purple jacket. She was wearing make up that made her look even more beautiful. Naruto was breathless. He stuttered for a bit "You look gorgeous Yugito." Yugito replied with a smirk at his blush thinking she will win "You don't look so bad yourself Naruto." Naruto was wearing a tuxedo. The buttoned up shirt is black, the jacket is white along with his pants. He was also wearing a tie that was sky blue.

Yugito put her plan into action "Fu called and said that she was sick and wouldn't be able to make it." Naruto was a little upset at that. He shrugged it off and would see if Fu would be ok tomorrow at school. He offered Yugito his hand so that he can lead her to the place where they will have their date. Naruto then stopped and pulled out a blindfold and put it on Yugito. He then took her hand and led her to a secret spot that he liked to be in. Yugito asked "Where are we going? And what's up with the blindfold?" Naruto replied "We're going to a place that I hangout in when I have thoughts to think about. And the blindfold is so I can surprise you." Yugito didn't ask anymore questions. But was thinking _'Wherever this place is must be important to Naruto.' _After 5minutes they arrived. Naruto got behind of Yugito and started to pull off the blindfold. What Yugito saw made her shocked. She saw a red and white blanket with a picnic basket and a candle in the middle. She also saw a small radio in the middle on top of the picnic basket where love songs were being played in. But that wasn't what shocked what shocked was that the scene was beautiful the mountain was in a perfect place where you can star gaze and see the moon perfectly. There was water that reflected off the stars and the moon.

Naruto looked at her shocked expression and was thinking_ 'Was it too much for her?' _Yugito replied "Naruto this is beautiful where did you find this place?" Naruto replied I found it when I was little when I escaped the house without my parents noticing." They chatted a bit and started to eat. They didn't realize that a girl was watching them she replied "Score 1 to Yugito." After that she left.

**N/A: I'll end it here. So R&R also if you didn't read chapter 3 I suggest you read it. It may help or not I don't care. Well bye.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Naruto's High Schools Adventure**

**Chapter 5**

At school Yugito and Naruto felt as if something was wrong they looked both directions and they were surprised to see that their fan club weren't trying to tear them apart from each other. When they continued walking they also noticed the looks they were getting. When they turned to see who was looking at them they noticed people look the other direction. That is until a person came up from behind the person was Fu. She seemed sad at first but put on a fake smile. Naruto and Yugito noticed it for second. Fu said "How was the date?"

Yugito replied with a smile "It was amazing." Naruto then picked that time to ask Fu the question "How you feeling Fu?" Yugito started to panic for a bit before she composed herself. Fu replied with a questioning look "I'm ok but what do you mean about feeling?" Naruto replied "Well Yugi- Yugito decided that it was enough of talking and interrupted them by saying

"The bells going to ring so we better get to class." With that they both went to class.

1st period

Yet again they had a substitute except they had a different teacher he is currently shirtless and is wearing jeans with black combat shoes. He also wears bandages around his mouth. His name was Zabuza Momouchi. He spoke to them like he was angry. "Get to your seats." They quickly went to their seats. Zabuza started to do roll call.

When he got to the "U" he called out "Uchiha Sasuke." "Hn" "Uzumaki Naruto" "Here" He replied nervously. He was about to continue until he did a double look. He smirked evilly and said "Well well well it looks like I get to teach the prankster that pranked me last year. Don't worry I'll make your day miserable."

Naruto gulped loudly he received many questioning looks from his classmates. He started to cry inwardly cursing today of all days.

2nd period

Naruto was assaulted by his classmates asking him many questions like 'What did you do to him?' 'What was that about?' Naruto decided to tell them.

_FLASHBACK First day of school_

_Naruto was deciding to pull a prank on the teacher that was always serious. He came down to 2 people Iruka and Zabuza. He decided not to prank Iruka since he felt like he was a brother to him. _

_He went on a search for Zabuza. When he located him he waited until he left the classroom. When Zabuza left to use the bathroom Naruto put his plan into action. He put gorilla glue on his chair. After that he put some wires where he thinks Zabuza will step on. _

_The wires are attached to maple syrup and chicken feathers. When the bell rang Zabuza came in sat on the chair and was doing roll call when he was finished he tried to stand up but his chair wouldn't budge so he walked right into the wire and felt something snap. When he looked up he saw 2 buckets He cursed under his lips. _

_Then he yelled out in utter frustration and anger. He swore he will have his revenge on the prankster. A day later he found out who it was._

_Flashback ends_

**N/A: I'll end it here since I've got stuff to do hope you guys enjoyed it. Well R&R. Help me with ides I need them.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Naruto's High Schools Adventure**

**N/A: Well here's chapter 6 not sure if you guys like the story but whatever. R&R please. **

**Chapter 6**

3rd Period

When Naruto entered he inwardly cursed himself and his bad luck today. When he finished cursing himself he was instantly on the ground and a weight on top of him. Who was on top of him was a good question but he wasn't thinking about that.

He was hoping that Yugito wasn't going to kill him after this. Unfortunately his wish didn't come true. Yugito was currently glaring at him and sending out killer intent. The person on top of him is wearing a pink shirt, white pants and expensive high heels. (OC Character) She was about 5'3 tall. She has an hour glass figure. Her name is Charlotte. She is a big fan of Naruto because of his basketball talent.

FLASHBACK

(You guys must hate me for this.)

_ It was the championship league. The score was currently tied with only a minute to spar. Neji has the ball Naruto was by the hoop1 person blocking him, Sasuke to his left currently being blocked by 2 people. Chouji to his right being blocked by 3 people. Rock Lee in the back no one covering him. Rock Lee rushes forward, Neji passes him the ball. Rock Lee receives it._

_ He then uses his superior (cough inhumanly cough) speed. The six players were rushing in to block him. Rock Lee passes the ball to Sasuke when he was free from the people._

_ Sasuke is then intercepted by 2 people. He passes the ball to Chouji. Chouji rushes forward but is intercepted by 2 other people. He passes it to Kiba since he was currently hiding behind the shadows. Kiba rushes forward._

_39 seconds left_

_ Kiba rushes passed them all but is intercepted halfway through the court by the whole basketball team. Kiba sees Naruto raise his hand signaling him to pass it to him. Kiba passes the ball to Naruto. _

_10 seconds left_

_ Naruto receives the ball and is dashing to the court. The other team curses themselves for forgetting a player. One of the opposing team members runs in to intercept Naruto. He catches up to Naruto in a matter of seconds._

_5 seconds left_

_ Naruto in a desperate move shoots the ball from the free throw line. The person tried to interrupt it but sadly he didn't stretch far enough. _

_ 4_

_ The ball touches the rim._

_ 3_

_ It is currently swirling around._

_ 2_

_ It looked like it was about to go out._

_ 1_

_ Naruto dashes forward and touches the ball since it was about to go out. _

_ Horn sound._

_ The game was over with Konoha High has won the championship league. In the stands a specific teacher was watching the whole thing and instantly became a fan of the Konoha high school basketball club especially to Naruto._

**N/A: I'll end it here I got to go to sleep since it will help with the back pain I received this morning I will probably update next week or so. ****Maybe**** tomorrow no promises. Well Good night people. Peace out.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Naruto's High Schools Adventure**

**N/A: Well here's chapter 6 not sure if you guys like the story but whatever. R&R please. **

**Chapter 7**

**N/A: This will just be a preview since I have some leg problems and I have hit a writer's block as well.**

**PREVIEW**

Naruto had a difficult time during third period the teacher didn't even teach class all she did was flirt with Naruto and the rest of the basketball club much to the annoyance to Yugito who was currently glaring at the teacher for getting to close to Naruto she wasn't the only one who was glaring at her Fu was glaring at her as well.

Ring! Ring!

Much to the basketball team and Yugito, Fu. The bell signaled for fourth period. The teacher was currently glaring at the clock. She sighed and said "Class is over for today. But I will see you all tomorrow.

**N/A: Tell me what you think of it. Also I kinda notice that a 4'3 is short my brain wasn't functioning right so I changed it to a 5'3. R&R.**


End file.
